


Like You Mean It

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [27]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Bondage, D/s, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh. Someone suggested the line, "The best part of 'beginning' is the 'beg'", and I went from there. *shrug*

Brendon had been on his elbows and knees, tied up for a while - twenty minutes, thirty minutes, he wasn't sure - while Ryan teased him with his hands and lips and tongue. Spanking, kissing, licking. He couldn't really process time anyway, his thoughts a steady mantra of _moremoremore_. Of course, he couldn't actually vocalize this because he had a ball gag in his mouth, making any attempt to speak rather futile. Don't get him wrong, he'd been trying. It just doesn't work.

"The best part of 'beginning' is the 'beg', Brendon," Ryan purred, letting his breath ghost over Brendon's heated, oversensitive skin. "I don't hear you begging very loudly."

Brendon whimpered loudly as he felt Ryan's lips trailing lightly down his spine, pressing kisses here and there.

"Is that all you've got? Beg like you really mean it."

Ryan slapped Brendon's ass so hard, the smack echoed around the room. Brendon yelped, already so sore, but his hips tilted upwards, looking for more.

"Hmm, I'm sorry, what was that? Another one?"

Ryan spanked him again, this time on the other side, and all Brendon could do was groan and mutter, babbling desperately behind the gag. Ryan finally seemed satisfied because he started giving tiny little kitten licks to Brendon's abused skin, and if Brendon had the ability to purr, he would have. When Ryan's tongue made its way between Brendon's cheeks, licking delicately around his hole, Brendon keened loudly, his toes curling.

"Oh, do you like that?" Ryan inquired softly before pointing his tongue and pushing it inside, making Brendon squirm.

Brendon continued to beg for more in the only way he could until Ryan finally, finally pushed a lubed finger into him, continuing to lick around his rim. Brendon writhed even more frantically at that, pushing back onto Ryan's finger until he added more.

"You know, you're being so good, I want to hear you beg with words," Ryan muttered, removing the gag and tossing it aside. "Tell me what you want, Brendon."

"Ryan, fuck, want your cock, please, want you inside me, god, _fuck me_ , Ry-"

"Shh, alright," Ryan hushed, tearing open a condom and rolling it on. "It's alright."

Ryan pushed inside and Brendon choked off a relieved groan, pressing his face into the sheets. Brendon did his best to push back against Ryan, but he didn't have much leverage, being tied up and all.

"Such a good boy," Ryan breathed before beginning to move, setting a rough pace that made Brendon's skin sting with each thrust. Brendon was positively _mewling_ in ecstasy.

"Can't, Ry… so good, gonna… Fuck, close…"

Ryan shushed him, reaching down to wrap his long fingers around Brendon's cock and stroking quickly. It didn't take long for Brendon to cry out, spilling over Ryan's knuckles and his muscles tightening around Ryan's cock.

"Brendon, fuck." Ryan held Brendon close as he followed him, resting his forehead on Brendon's shoulder as he panted for air.

After a moment, Ryan pulled out and carefully untied Brendon before going to the bathroom to find something to clean off with and some painkillers for Brendon. Brendon allowed Ryan to roll him onto his back - "I know it hurts, babe, it'll be okay after a minute," - wipe the cum off of him, and help him swallow down some ibuprofen. Ryan then curled up in bed beside Brendon, petting his hair.

"What you wanted?" Ryan whispered, nuzzling the side of Brendon's neck.

Brendon smiled exhaustedly, turning his head to kiss Ryan's forehead. "What I needed."  



End file.
